Kurt's Worst Nightmare
by imWITCHIN
Summary: Kurt has a startling dream that seems all too real. Kurt CoBlaine One-Shot!


*I don't own Glee, but if I could trade places with Ryan Murphy for a day, I would do it.

*Kurt CoBlaine Fluffy one-shot

Nightmares

He was standing in the hallway of McKinley High in his football uniform. Why was he wearing his football uniform? He had hated that getup. Shoulder pads might be back in, but ones that big were really just tasteless. As he fiddled with the jersey, Kurt walked briskly down the hallway to the choir room. He was going to be late for Glee club; it must have started a long time ago, because no one was in the hall. Breaking into a run, he realized it was getting harder to move his legs. Looking down he found himself in his Lady Gaga costume, heals and all. Sweating profusely now, his feet screaming in pain from the monstrous platform boots, he gasped for air as he ran, the hallway never seeming to come any closer to an ending. Then, almost as if they were seeping out of the walls, multiple Karofskys oozed into the endless hallway, looking menacing and larger than Kurt had ever remembered him being.

Kurt was crying, big heaving sobs that shook his body and made his blood cold. He was going to kill him, right here in the school, just like he said he would. He looked so mad, and so _huge. _Running faster than he ever had in his life, Kurt could taste blood in his mouth as he bit down on his own lip so hard it had split open. The Karofskys were gaining on him, and they seemed to be morphing together as they went, until they formed one massive Dave Karofsky. Kurt, looking over his shoulder, tripped and fell back on the floor, staring up into Karofsky's face.

"No! No, please! You don't have to do this! I didn't tell anyone! I never said anything! Don't kill me! PLEASE!" Kurt screamed as Karofsky lowered his face within inches of his, eyes black as coal.

But then, as if from hundreds of miles away, a beautiful voice was calling out to him. "Courage," it said very softly, at first. "Courage, Kurt." The voice was growing louder and Kurt realized with horror that Karofsky had heard it too. As the giant oaf raised his head, looking for the source of the chanting, Kurt attempted to grab at him, to keep him from finding the source of the voice, to keep him from killing the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. But as he grabbed at them it was as if there was nothing there. The figure was terrifyingly menacing, but whenever Kurt reached out to touch him, he could feel nothing but air. Attempting to stand up as Karofsky walked towards the choir room, where it was now crystal clear that was where the perfect voice was coming from, Kurt felt a giant hand push him back to the floor and heard giant footsteps running down the hall.

Kurt lurched to his feet, his legs like jelly, and brushed off his pants. Doing so he realized he was wearing his Dalton uniform. A lightning bolt of fear struck through him as he realized the beautiful voice was Blaine's! Entering the choir room, a catastrophic boom pierced his ears as Karofsky, standing next to a short, black-haired boy, also wearing a Dalton uniform, exploded in a blinding flash of red light. Blaine fell to the floor in a heap and Kurt, sweating, bleeding, and practically deaf from the explosion, ran to help him. His eyes were wide and his mouth closed, but his voice was still in Kurt's mind; muffled as though they were speaking from opposite sides of the same wall.

"Courage, Kurt. Kurt. Kurt. Kurt. KURT. KURT." Kurt could hear his heart beating. It was loud, and didn't have the rhythm of a normal heart. It was too fast and uneven, like someone banging on a door…

Kurt Hummel woke up with a start, breathing like he'd just run a marathon, sweating, crying uncontrollably, the taste of blood still metallic in his mouth. The beating of his heart, though loud, was nothing to compare to the hammering on his dorm room door.

"KURT! WE'RE BREAKING DOWN THE DOOR! WE'RE COMING KURT! IT'LL BE OK!" The muffled yelling was followed my three hair-curling smashes as the lock on Kurt's door was crashed though the frame. There stood the Dean and all of Kurt's fellow Warblers; including, Kurt's heart skipped a beat as he saw him there, Blaine. He was rubbing his shoulder from having used it to knock down the door, and he was paler than bleached flour, but he was standing there, alive. He walked in the room towards Kurt, who was still sobbing and heaving hysterically. Kurt, untangling himself from his bedding, flung himself around Blaine's neck and bawled as Blaine stroked his back, soothing him and whispering mollifying phrases into his ear.

"It's ok guys, I'll take it from here," he whispered as the Dean and the Warblers shuffled back to their rooms, nodding and whispering to each other. "Kurt," he whispered as he guided him back to the bed, "what happened? Tell me what happened. It's ok, it's going to be alright. Shhh, it's ok, I'm here." He rocked Kurt back and forth, shushing and consoling him.

"He was going to kill me. And then he didn't, then he killed you instead. I tried to stop him but I couldn't grab him. He could hurt me but I couldn't hurt him. And he could hurt you. And I couldn't stop him. But you saved me. You died and I didn't. Then he disappeared. He exploded. He was so mad. I was so scared. And you were dead." All of this came out very fast, interrupted only slightly by gasps and sobs. When he had finished, Kurt lay in Blaine's arms for a little while longer until his breathing was normal and the tears were quietly streaming down his face.

"He can't get you now, Kurt. You're safe here. You're safe with me." Blaine stroked Kurt's sweaty brown hair back into its perfect position and kissed his forehead softly. Kurt's eyes, glossy and red, plunked more tears onto the sheets below. Blaine looked down at Kurt's face, his flawlessly porcelain skin flushed, and dried blood lingering on his bottom lip. He was so precious, like a kicked puppy. He had been through so much; had been so brave.

Blaine's hand slipped under Kurt's chin, tilting it up so that they were looking at each other square in the face; Kurt's eyes still glassy and bloodshot. "Kurt," he said, almost inaudibly quiet, "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." And with that he lowered his lips slowly and gently onto Kurt's, cupping his face tenderly in his hands.


End file.
